


Face-melting Zombies

by russianmango



Series: 500 words x 10 prompts [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Possessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 5: Possessed - Patrick Kane gets attacked by face-melting zombies. Or he should lay off the scary movies before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face-melting Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> Ten prompts, five hundred words each. Meme prompts [here](http://russianmango.livejournal.com/3895.html)

Pat started dozing off half-way through Poltergeist with Viktor and something must have happened, because the next thing Pat knew, he was fighting for his life against zombies. 

He was running for his life, trying not to get eaten when he heard growling. The growling brought him back to a dark room, he was on a couch. 

Pat slowly opened his eyes, sleep ridden as he looked around for Viktor. He was unconscious and the zombies had melted his face, all white. 

Pat started to panic, if they had gotten to Viktor, they would come back for him. Or maybe they were still here and just not finished with Viktor. Maybe he was possessed? 

Pat looked back over at Viktor and noticed the choking noise he was making, like a dog fighting for a rope, it was terrifying and Pat knew he would be next. 

Pat slid himself off the couch and made a quick get-away to the bathroom because it’s the only room that locks and he’s not safe outside the apartment. He could only hope he’d be safe inside the bathroom.

Pat heard a noise outside, the sound got louder and he can’t think of anything else to do but call Jonny. If anyone will be able to help him, it’s Jonny.

Not that he’s ever had to deal with teammates being possessed and trying to kill him, although Pat doesn’t know if he has or not.

“Pat, what the fuck?” Jon answered. 

“They got him and melted his face, Jon. What do I do?” Pat cried out.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Leave me alone, I’m fucking tired.” Jon complained, clearly Pat meant nothing to him. 

“They melted his face, Jon!” Pat yelled.

“Oh my god, what did you do?” Jon asked.

“Nothing, they’re coming for me!” Pat yelled.

Before Jon answered, there was a knock at the door and Pat screamed. “No, I’m sorry! Don’t take me!” he yelled. 

“Pat, what the fuck, I need to piss!” Viktor called, knocking again. 

“Jon, he’s coming to get me. If I die, tell my parents I love them. And my sisters,” Pat requested.

“Pat, go to sleep and let Viktor piss. I’ve had enough of your weird shit.” Jon said before hanging up.

Pat couldn’t believe Jon would do that to him, right as he was about to get eaten alive by his best friend, who was possessed by zombies. “Please don’t eat me,” Pat said as he opened the bathroom door. 

Viktor stared at him, crouched on the floor looking like he had seen a ghost. “Pat, you okay?” he asked. “You on something?” 

“No, you’re a zombie!” Pat said, before pausing to think about what he just said. “Why is your face melted?

“Melted? You mean my night mask?” Viktor asked. “Keeps me young,” he explained.

“So you’re not a zombie?” Pat laughed, slinking out of the way and back to the living room. Maybe scary movies before bed weren’t a good idea.


End file.
